


back seat blues

by ashtonxrwin (parkwaybeth)



Series: the sense8 au's we all need [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Camping AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwaybeth/pseuds/ashtonxrwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's not enough seats for everyone and riley is the unlucky last person to hop on board</p><p>or, the 'oh god i'm gonna have to sit on will's lap' au we all needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	back seat blues

“Oh, my goodness, Kala, can you please hurry the FUCK up?” Nomi shouts from the bottom of the stairs, causing the girl in question to drop the hairdryer she was holding onto the ground. Riley snorts while stuffing her makeup bag into the rucksack she was taking on the trip and rolls her eyes at Nomi’s impatience – so what if they were 5 minutes late leaving? She knew the ever organised self-nominated team leader had encorporated at least an hour into travel times for traffic and toilet breaks, so letting Kala organise her hair products was surely _not_ going to make them completely late.

“One second, you controlling moron,” Kala shouts from her perch on the bed, and Riley can’t help but laugh when she looks at the willowy girl attempting to shove _far_ too many small bags into her larger one. Who would have known that Kala, of all people, would be an over-packer? Riley’s money had definitely been on Lito, who was currently outside the apartment block with Hernando waiting for the rest of them.

The trip had been planned for months;  it was summer, none of them had to work and they’d decided they all deserved a little – or a big – break, and had come to the conclusion that the best remedy was a group camping trip to a forest a few hours away that Will had visited as a teenager.

“Well, when we can’t get into the campsite because we’re _late_ don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Nomi mutters quietly, but not so quietly that the flight of stairs didn’t carry the words.

Riley laughs out loud, picking up her bag and moving towards the door. “Fuck you, Noms,” she comments offhandedly before bracing herself for the trip down the stairs. She holds the smaller of the two bags to her chest and puts the wheels of the larger suitcase on the step in front of her then awkwardly begins a shuffle-drop process of moving to the ground floor, causing Nomi, Will and Wolfgang to snicker quietly amongst themselves. “Listen, if you think this is funny, come up here and try to do it quicker, I dare you,” she tells them, not taking her eye off the next move she has to make.

“Oh, I’d love to but you really are quite a sight to behold,” Will laughs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The words he speaks are just misleading enough to distract her so that she misses the next step and manages to trip over the top of the suitcase and fall – head first – down the remaining three stairs, landing in an awkward pile of pale limbs and hair in front of her shocked friends.

Will jumps into action, dropping down next to her and sitting her up from her position on the ground while Nomi picks up her dropped bag and Wolfgang just watches with an expression of both amusement and slight worry.

“Are you alright?” Will asks, lifting a hand to her cheek in a way that most would view as _definitely_ more than platonic but was actually just _Will._

She clears her throat, dropping her eyes to the ground to avoid meeting his worried gaze and shakes her head as though to clear any thoughts from her mind. “Yes, fine,” she tells him, using her hands to push her up into a standing position. His own hands ghost over her arms to assess any physical injury, but she takes one and moves it away, silently telling him she’s fine – which she is, aside from a slight ache at the bottom of her leg from where she landed.

Kala rushes down, 2 bags of similar sizes to Riley’s in her arms and she lands gracefully, on her feet, beside the rest of them. The blonde girl rolls her eyes good naturedly when Wolfgang lifts an eyebrow at her as though to say, ‘that’s how you were supposed to do it’, and takes Will’s offered arm before they all move to leave the apartment.

When they reach the car, Capheus turns around from the drivers seat to face them, that ever present grin on his face. “Get in, ladies and gentlemen,” he begins, “It may not be _the_ Van Damn, but the journey will be _just_ as fun.”

Sun is already taking up one seat, a small bag in her lap and a smirk on her face; Riley looks around and realises why. There are only 6 more seats in the van, but 7 of them.

Hernando and Lito immediately jump in, crowding next to Sun and turning to smirk proudly at the rest of them, while Kala and Wolfgang clamber into the back with a surprising delicacy, closely followed by Nomi and Will, leaving Riley standing outside the van with a dropped jaw and wide eyes.

“Quite the conundrum,” Sun comments in a wistful tone, one side of her mouth pulled up into an amused smile.

Lito chuckles as she looks at the small girl. “Just sit on someone, baby, it’s no big deal,” he tells her, but that’s easy for him to say – he’d happily sit on anyone there, but she was definitely more reserved than him. Well, who wasn’t?

Riley takes in everyone in the van, from Sun with her muscled but skinny legs – she’d never be able to support Riley for an entire journey – to Wolfgang, who she’d never dream of sitting on; he could mock her for years after. Anyway, she had the feeling Kala, though she’d never admit it, wouldn’t be very happy about that.

Which left Lito and Hernando, or Nomi and Will, and although she was certain the former would be all too happy to house her for their travels, she wasn’t sure that she was prepared for the PDA that would come with that decision, which left the latter.

She stepped onto the vehicle and dropped her bag in the gap between their legs before awkwardly and completely un-gracefully perching herself half on Will and half on Nomi, trying to magically reduce her body weight to save them any pain. The warm arm that wrapped around her waist was a comforting presence and Will’s fingers tapped over her hipbone – she swallowed the shiver that tried to escape for fear of him noticing.

Nomi’s hands gripped onto her calves which were painfully angled to set her feet on the floor, and lifted her legs up and over Nomi’s thighs, thus positioning Riley’s body lengthways along the back seat so her back was against the door and she was sitting completely on Will, her legs draped over Nomi and Kala, feet just brushing Wolfgang’s thighs; altogether, an entirely comfortable position, for her, at least.

“Is anyone in pain?” she asks, eyebrows pulled together into an expression of worry.

“Absolutely fine, dear,” Kala tells her, rubbing her hand comfortingly over Riley’s leg. Will and Nomi both shake their heads, amused smiles on their faces, while Wolfgang simply lets out a more positive grunt.

When fully certain that her body weight isn’t causing anyone unnecessary amounts of distress, Riley settles back against the door and relaxes into the warm body she is pressed against, letting the quiet vibrations of the car comfort her and the quiet music playing lull her into closing her eyes for a moment.

\--------

When Riley awakens, the car is still and silent. The music is no longer on but Capheus is still driving, and the sky is no longer blue as it had been earlier but instead pitch black. The quiet murmur of other cars on the road is there and when she listens closely, she can hear the air conditioning whir slightly, but aside from that, everyone in the van is asleep.

Sun has one of those neck pillows tucked around her, her head leaning against the car window and the glass by her face fogged up slightly, while Lito and Hernando next to her are cuddled together, the former’s head and legs on the latter’s shoulder and lap. Kala and Wolfgang are more subtly interlinked, her head leaning towards his arm and their hands subtly interlinked – Riley absentmindedly wonders whether that happened while they were awake, or once they were unconscious. Nomi, the lucky bugger, is asleep with her head straight against the back of the seat, not really touching anyone aside from Riley’s legs; she envies her.

Will, on the other hand, has managed to completely interlink himself with Riley; both his arms are around her waist, his hands joined as though to keep her close, and her bum is wedged in the space between his thigh and the door, thus trapping her within his embrace. His head is leaning on her arm, the pressure not too much but still noticeably there, and as she slowly awakens completely she realises her head is gently resting on the junction between his neck and shoulder, her lips inches away from the skin of his throat.

She blames the dirty thoughts that rush through her mind on the lack of sleep.

When she concentrates, Riley can feel the warm air of his breath on her skin every time his chest lowers, and the feeling manages to make her feel the clutches of sleep once more.

\--------

“I told you, the Van Damn never fails!” Capheus announces to someone, drawing her from the nap she’d been taking. The light that breaks through her eyelids is unfamiliar and painful, and she squints against it to see clearly.

“Oh, sleeping beauty has decided to grace us with her presence,” Nomi sarcastically remarks, smiling happily at Riley. She manages a middle finger, inciting an amused laugh, and the gesture makes her look around and take in her surroundings. The trees that she can spot through the windows are unfamiliar from the months she’s spent in urbanised Chicago, but the lukewarm mountain air she feels and smells is a comforting one.

Riley pulls her body up from it’s slumped position against the door and feels Will shift below her, readjusting his arms to support her while still being wrapped around her waist – the happiness the gesture brings is all too juvenile. She turns to him and smiles modestly, a tug of a lip, and tells him, “Sorry.”

He rolls his eyes as though the comment was unnecessary. “It’s fine, you loser,” and the nickname is comforting and brings a smile to her face.

When they finally pull into the campsite – a tiny little place with little more than 3 tents already there – she is the first out of the van, and as comfortable as Nomi had made the less-than-great seating arrangement, her legs are thankful for the change in scenery. Basking in the warm air, she forgets to move out of the way and when Will bumps into her back she falls forward, not completely adjusted to being on land yet, but she feels his hands catch the shirt she’s wearing and pull her up to full height before she has time to make _another_ fool out of herself.

“Thanks,” she tells him, smiling sheepishly, “Again.”

“Don’t mention it,” he says, and the cliché is not lost on her but she ignores it anyway because it’s too silly to even think about.

There’s a sigh from behind them as Nomi jumps out of the vehicle. “If you two _decide_ not to share a tent, I will personally switch your sleeping bodies in the night.”

Riley feels the heat rush to her cheeks, especially when Wolfgang interjects. “Trust me, I’ll help.”

“I could feel all that tension even when I was sleeping,” Lito comments, and no one bothers to correct the insane lack of logic in his words.

The blush that’s found it’s way to her cheeks is only made worse by the hand that slips into hers, which doesn’t go unnoticed by _anyone_ standing around them. Will leans down and catches her eye, a playful smirk on his face. “I’m down if you are,” he tells her, before moving closer, ignoring the embarrassed duck of her head, and landing a kiss on her cheek.

The inevitable ‘aww’s’ of the group are met with an eye roll and a grimace from Riley, but a proud, almost smug smirk from Will as he takes her hand once more, and this time, she doesn’t pull away. “Only if we have the blue one,” she comments, a smile finding its way onto her face.

“Of course,” he tells her, “Only the best for the best.”


End file.
